leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V4.2
Przeróbka | Data EU-NE = 2014-02-11 | Data EU-W = 2014-02-11 | Data NA = 2014-02-11 | Związane = Opis patcha 4.2 | Poprzedni = V4.1 | Następny = V4.3 }} __TOC__ 20/02/2014 – Zmiany w kolejności wybierania podczas Gier Rankingowych Z wyjściem patcha 4.2 ogłosiliśmy zmiany odnośnie kolejności wyboru bohaterów, lecz nie dokonaliśmy implementacji tej funkcji, aż do teraz. Leagues Poniższe zmiany wejdą w życie już dziś: *Wszyscy gracze będą mieć teraz równe (generowane losowo) szanse, by wybierać postać jako pierwsi. *W przypadkach gry w duecie, kapitan drużyny będzie wybierać jako pierwszy, a drugi członek duetu otrzyma taką pozycję, jaka losowo została wyznaczona kapitanowi. Poprawki w rozgrywce 19/2/2014 *Naprawiliśmy błąd powodujący, że umiejętności, które dają bohaterowi tymczasową nienamierzalność (takie jak – / ) nie anulowały poprawnie mierzonych pocisków, które były już w locie. *Naprawiliśmy również problem z ilością klatek, który występował w przypadku pewnych popularnych kart graficznych. Nie jest to definitywne rozwiązanie wszystkich problemów z wydajnością, tym niemniej wielu z was powinno cieszyć się teraz większą ilością FPSów. Aktualizacja klienta LoL System napraw *Jeżeli nastąpi awaria gry z powodu uszkodzonych lub brakujących danych, program patchujący automatycznie naprawi wadliwe dane przy następnym uruchomieniu (żeby nie doszło do kolejnej awarii). *Program naprawczy nie usunie twoich własnych zestawów przedmiotów podczas naprawy instalacji. Ticker *Okienko powiadomień zostało ulepszone, aby obsługiwało więcej wiadomości związanych ze statusem usługi, jednocześnie dostarczając więcej informacji. Zaproszenia do gry *Zaktualizowano wygląd przycisków do zapraszania, rozpoczynania gry i wychodzenia z niej, by uzyskać większą czytelność sytuacji w poczekalni zaproszeń dla drużyn. Journal of Justice *Usunięto zakładkę fabularną (czyli pióro) z klienta LoL. Ligi Kolejność wybierania *W przypadku, gdy pierwszeństwo wyboru uzyska jeden z graczy z duetu, przypadnie ono kapitanowi zespołu. Drugi członek duetu uzyska wówczas pozycję, jaką w drodze losowania otrzymał kapitan. System wizji *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że jednostki znajdujące się w tych samych zaroślach były czasem niewidoczne, choć znajdowały się na twojej linii wzroku. *Naprawiliśmy sporą ilość błędów wizualnych mini mapy. Choć problem nie jest jeszcze w pełni rozwiązany, zmiany powinny polepszyć obecną sytuację. Ogólne Aktualizacje ikon Zaktualizowano następujące ikony: *ikony umiejętności *ikony umiejętności Aktualizacje efektów cząsteczkowych Zaktualizowano następujące czary przywoływacza: * (cząsteczki i dźwięk) * (cząsteczki i dźwięk) * (cząsteczki) * (cząsteczki) Zmiany *Ogólne: **Podstawowa mana: 250 pkt. (+45 pkt. co poziom) 238 pkt. (+47 pkt. co poziom) **Podstawowa regeneracja many: 7 pkt. co 5 sek. (+0,6 pkt. co poziom) 6 pkt. co 5 sek. (+0,65 pkt. co poziom) **Zasięg ataku: 550 pkt. 525 pkt. **Warstwa wizualna: Animacja ataku została odrobinę skrócona. * **Co 10 sekund następny podstawowy atak odnawia od 30 do 195 pkt. many. Wartość odnowienia zależy od poziomu bohatera. **Efekt: Zaatakowanie wrogiego bohatera podwaja ilość odnowionych punktów many. * **Pierwsze użycie: Rozpoczyna przygotowywanie umiejętności, zwiększając jej zasięg z 700 do 1400 jednostek, jednocześnie obniżając prędkość ruchu aż do 50%. Podczas przygotowywania umiejętności Xerath może się poruszać. **Drugie użycie: Zadaje obrażenia wszystkim przeciwnikom stojącym w linii, równe 80/120/160/200/240 (+0,75 mocy umiejętności) pkt. obrażeń magicznych. **Czas odnowienia: 9/8/7/6/5 sek. **Koszt many: 80/90/100/110/120 pkt. **Zasięg: Przygotowywanie umiejętności zwiększa jej zasięg z 700 do 1400 jednostek w czasie 1,5 sekundy. **Efekt: Xerath może utrzymać pełny zasięg Arkanopulsu przez dodatkowe 1,5 sekundy. **Efekt: Podczas przygotowywania umiejętności Xerath stopniowo traci prędkość ruchu aż do 50% wartości. * **Obrażenia obszarowe i spowolnienie: Zsyła na ziemię uderzenie energii, które zadaje 60/90/120/150/180 (+0,6 mocy umiejętności) pkt. obrażeń magicznych wszystkim przeciwnikom na obszarze działania i spowalnia ich o 10%. **Centrum wybuchu: Przeciwnicy znajdujący się w centrum uderzenia otrzymują 90/135/180/225/270 (+0,9 mocy umiejętności) pkt. obrażeń magicznych i zostają spowolnieni o 60/65/70/75/80%. **Czas odnowienia: 14/13/12/11/10 sek. **Koszt many: 70/80/90/100/110 pkt. **Zasięg: 1000 * **Mierzony pocisk: Wystrzeliwuje kulę magicznej energii w linii prostej. Pierwszy trafiony przeciwnik otrzymuje 80/110/140/170/200 (+0,45 mocy umiejętności) pkt. obrażeń magicznych i zostaje ogłuszony od 0,75 do 2 sek. (czas działania ogłuszenia zależy od odległości przebytej przez Kulę). **Czas odnowienia: 13/12.5/12/11.5/11 sek. **Koszt many: 60/65/70/75/80 pkt. **Zasięg: 1000 * **Superumiejętność: Xerath zostaje unieruchomiony i zyskuje 3 ładunki Ezoterycznego Ostrzału, umiejętności o bardzo dużym zasięgu, która zadaje 190/245/300 (+0,43 mocy umiejętności) pkt. obrażeń magicznych wszystkim trafionym przeciwnikom. Xerath może zakończyć działanie umiejętności wcześniej. Jeżeli żaden ładunek Ezoterycznego Ostrzału nie zostanie zużyty, czas odnowienia zostaje skrócony o połowę. **Czas odnowienia: 130/115/100 sek. **Koszt many: 100 pkt. na wszystkich poziomach **Zasięg: 3200/4400/5600 *Ogólne: **Podstawowa prędkość ataku: obniżona o 1% * **Efekt: Bez zmian * **Efekt: Gdy cel zostanie trafiony, prędkość ataku Skarnera zostaje zwiększona o 8/10/12/14/16%, kumulując się do 3 razy. **Spowolnienie: Nie posiada już efektu spowolnienia Przeniesiony do Złamania. * **Czas odnowienia: 18 sek. na 16 sek. **Premia do prędkości ruchu: z 15/17/19/21/23% 16/20/24/28/32% (ładuje się przez pierwsze trzy sekundy) **Zwiększono podstawową wytrzymałość tarczy oraz jej wzmocnienie od mocy umiejętności z 70/115/160/205/250 (0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności) do 80/135/190/245/300 pkt. (0,8 pkt. mocy umiejętności) **Efekt: Premia do prędkości ataku * **Czas odnowienia: 10 sek. 14 sek. **Efekt: Trafione cele zostają teraz spowolnione o 30/35/40/45/50% na 2,5 sekundy. **Zasięg pocisku: 800pkt. 1000 pkt. **Szerokość pocisku: nieznacznie zmniejszono **Prędkość pocisku: nieznacznie zmniejszono **Efekt: Efekt uzdrawiania usunięty. * **Czas rozpoczęcia unieruchomienia: Nadzianie unieruchamia teraz cel podczas animacji przygotowywania. **Wypowiedzi: Skarner nie będzie już świętował schwytania („Mam cię!”), jeżeli nie dorwie celu. Bohaterowie * **Czas odnowienia: 60 pkt. na każdym poziomie 60/55/50/45/40 pkt. **Dodatkowe złoto przy zabiciach: 1/2/3/4/5 pkt. 3 pkt. na wszystkich poziomach. * **Szerokość pocisku: 80 pkt. 60 pkt. * **Prędkość pocisku: Zmieniono prędkość pocisku, aby lepiej trafiał w bliżej znajdujące się cele (na początku prędkość jest duża i maleje wraz z przebytą odległością). * **Zwiększanie obrażeń dzięki mocy umiejętności: 1 pkt. 0,6 pkt. * **Uzdrowienie/Zwiększanie obrażeń dzięki mocy umiejętności: 0,35 pkt. 0,45 pkt. **Premia do prędkości ruchu: skaluje się teraz z mocą umiejętności (+7% za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności). * **Koszt many: 100/75/50 pkt. brak *Ogólne **Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: 5,5 pkt. co 5 sek. 2,5 pkt. co 5 sek. * **Tarcza: 70/100/130/160/190 pkt. 90/120/150/180/210 pkt. * **Aktualizacja graficzna: Zaktualizowano efekt umiejętności. *Ogólne **Zasięg ataku podstawowego: 475 pkt. 450 pkt. * **Ilość ruchu potrzebna, by wytworzyć jedną jednostkę Płynności: zwiększona o 15%. * **Grafika: Teraz biernie wyświetla wskaźnik zasięgu dookoła Yasua, gdy trąba powietrzna Nawałnicy Stali będzie dostępna. * **Przyznaje biernie punkty Płynności podczas doskoków: 4/8/12/16/20% 3/6/9/12/15% * **Zasięg rzucania: 1300 pkt. 1200 pkt. **Naprawione błędy: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Ostatniego Tchnienia można było czasami użyć, nie mając zasięgu. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 20/27/34/41/48/56/64/72/80/88/96/105/114/123/132/141/150/160 (20 +7 na poziomach 1-5 / +8 na poziomach 6-11 / +9 na poziomach 12-17 / +10 na poziomach 18) pkt. 20/24/28/32/36/40/48/56/64/72/80/88/100/112/124/136/148/160 (20 +4 na poziomach 1-6 / +8 na poziomach 7-12 / +12 na poziomach 13-18) pkt. **Skalowanie: 0,35 pkt. na wszystkich poziomach 0,25 pkt. mocy umiejętności na poziomach 1-6, 0,3 pkt. na poziomach 7-12 i 0,35 pkt. na poziomach 13-18. * **Obrażenia otrzymane przez stwory: 100% od wszystkich min 40% obrażeń za każdą kolejną minę po wdepnięciu w pierwszą. Niewielkie zmiany i naprawa błędów Ogólne *Usunęliśmy oryginalne – unoszące się teksty. *Dodaliśmy rozdzielniki na pasku życia . *Naprawiliśmy błąd, przez który Interfejs Użytkownika tracił skalowanie podczas pauzowania gry. * **Widoczność: Ładunki Tańca Cienia Akali są ponownie widoczne na pasku wzmocnień. * **Rozmiar obszaru kolizji: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że rozmiar Pajęczej Postaci był mniejszy niż zamierzono, ze względu na problemy z kolizją. * **Dodatkowe obrażenia: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że przechowywane dodatkowe obrażenia były niższe niż zakładano (teraz zwiększono je o 25%). * **Tekst opis: Naprawiono błąd w opisie, zgodnie z którym Pieśń Prędkości skaluje się z wartością 0,04 pkt. mocy umiejętności przy obu efektach − ta wartość odnosi się tylko do spowolnienia. **Błąd skalowania prędkości: 0,01 pkt. skalowania od mocy umiejętności 0,02 pkt. skalowania od mocy umiejętności **Błąd skalowania spowolnienia: 0,02 pkt. skalowania od mocy umiejętności 0,04 pkt. skalowania od mocy umiejętności *Efekt zaklęcia: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że mogły nakładać efekty czarów, takie jak Danina czy . *Niewrażliwość ghuli: Ghule Yoricka nie będą dłużej odporne na spowolnienie (zarówno prędkości, jak i prędkości ataku). Przedmioty *Trafienia krytyczne efektów biernych: Efekt bierny trafi krytycznie, wyłącznie gdy połączony z nim atak będzie trafieniem krytycznym. *UNIKALNE Bierne – Zimna Stal **Błąd spowolnienia: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że , i były odporne na spowolnienie. *UNIKALNE Bierne – Zimna Stal **Błąd spowolnienia: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że , i były odporne na spowolnienie. Specjalizacje *Regeneracja zdrowia: 0,7%/1,35%/2% brakujących punktów zdrowia co 5 sek. 0,35%/0,675%/1% brakujących punktów zdrowia co 5 sek. Summoner's Rift Wieże *Zewnętrzne wieże na górnej i środkowej alei **Czas działania zmniejszonych obrażeń: nieograniczony pierwsze 8 minut. Twisted Treeline Te zmiany dotyczą tylko Twisted Treeline Te same co w przypadku Crystal Scar * **Premia do obrażeń dla celów w izolacji: 45% 35%. * **Obrażenia zależne od stopnia zranienia przeciwnika: 8% 6%. Kategoria:Aktualizacje de:V4.2 en:V4.2 fr:V4.2